As a wireless communication technology develops, popularization of telecommunication terminals, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a GPS receiver, and a navigator has become possible. These telecommunication terminals are mainly used with a patch antenna, which is a small-sized and lightweight and is thinly produced with a flat surface type.
Generally, the patch antenna is formed to have a resonance characteristic in a frequency band of GPS, SDARS and the like. The patch antenna is formed with a multi-band antenna for occupying a mounted space. That is, the patch antenna is formed with radiation patches operating by each band antenna on one surface of a dielectric material, and formed to resonate at a frequency for each characteristic.
Since a conventional patch antenna is used for a frequency of GPS, SDARS and the like, a radiation patch positioned therein is formed with the square shape having a ratio of a horizontal length and a vertical length being 1:1.
Meanwhile, in order to configure a home network via communication between a recent mobile terminal and an electronic device (for example, a refrigerator, a camera, a TV, an audio and the like), a wireless communication module is mounted on the mobile terminal and the electronic device.
In configuring the home network, the wireless communication between the mobile terminal and the electronic device is mainly used with Wi-Fi. The Wi-Fi is classified into a 2.4 GHz band, which is characterized by a relatively wide communication radius, and a 5 GHz band, which is characterized by a fast transmission speed in a relatively short radius.
In configuring the initial home network, the 2.4 GHz band having a wide communication radius is mainly used, but there is a problem in that a signal error occurs due to a signal interference by a router, a Bluetooth and the like.
Due to such a problem, recently in configuring the home network, the 5 GHz band having a relatively little signal interference is used.
Accordingly, a need for the electronic device and the mobile terminal serving all of two bands (that is, 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz) is on the rising.
Conventionally, in order to serve Wi-Fi of two bands, antennas for each frequency band should be mounted on the mobile terminal and the electronic device.
However, there is a problem in that in order to mount all of two antennas, a relatively wide mounted space is needed, and thus it is difficult to mount all of the antennas for two bands on the mobile terminal and the electronic device, which are miniaturization trends.